cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Du Fu Invades!
}} "The 'Poetry Society' is a research facility dedicated to poetry for the benefit of avatars within the ALICE China Branch. According to the purpose of the research, the poetry club is divided into two branches: 'Yin' and 'Yang'. The poems studied by the 'Yang' branch are aimed at strengthening avatars, while the 'Yin' branch aims to protect avatars against negative effects. Although the two branches have different purposes, they still maintain a good relationship with each other. A few days ago, Li Bai, the minister of the 'Yang' branch, was invited to hold a poetry meeting at the Chinese Academy of Sciences, when he received an internal emergency contact at the end of the banquet. During his departure, the branch was suddenly attacked by the 'Yin' branch minister Du Fu, and the branch office was occupied, causing the 'Yang' branch to lose functionality. If the situation continues, it will seriously affect the progress of the research and is more likely to cause damage to research results. Li Bai decided to return to the Poetry Society immediately, and at the same time sent a commission to the adapter, and went to the Poetry Society to stop Du Fu's violent actions and find the truth of the matter!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Du Fu Invades! is the 2nd Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese version of Crash Fever (also known as ALICE China Branch: What are the Gentleman's Intentions?). The Poetry Society, sometimes known as the Poetry Branch of the ALICE China Branch, works in making poems to help avatars. The Yang Branch (also known as the Light Branch) helps to strengthen avatars, and the Yin Branch (also known as the Shadow Branch) seeks to make poems that guard against negative effects. While the minister of the Yang Branch, Li Bai, was speaking at a banquet at the Chinese Academy of Sciences after the events of Underground Uproar, the minister of the Yin Branch, Du Fu, suddenly attacked the Yang Branch and took over, causing the branch to lose functionality in the process. Li Bai got a message about the situation, so he returns and defeats Du Fu, who returns to her normal state. Li Bai suggests that they try to recover after the incident, and the two friends step down for the time, with Li He and Bai Juyi taking their places. However, they encourage Du Fu and Li Bai to get married during the events of Valentine Li Bai Invades!. Li He and Bai Juyi then fake a conflict in order to discover the person behind all of this during Li He Invades!. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Li Bai: Leader of the Light branch of ALICE's China HQ's Poetry Branch. Arrogant and full of confidence, but afraid of women. * Li Bai's Heart: He was afraid of women, so he acted cold towards Du Fu when she expressed interest in him. * Du Fu: Leader of the Shadow branch of ALICE's China HQ's Poetry Branch. Calm, but can take action very quickly once ready. * Du Fu's Heart: Charmed by and obsessed with Li Bai. But a certain incident shocked her, and made her turn depressed after he was cold to her. * Du Fu and Li Bai: After the incident, they cleared up the misunderstandings and became even better friends than before. * Poetry Branch: At the institution for poetry research, the YANG branch uses poems to strengthen units, and the YIN branch for defense. * Light and Shadow: They studied different themes, but never clashed. But the Shadow research became a huge impediment to the queen. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Chinese Ultimates